northwindfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvette Claridge
''"Yvette Claridge, probably the nicest lass you'll meet in the regiment. I can't count how many times I have thought to myself how difficult it would be to live without her. The woman never stops, she'll work herself until she passes out, it can be quite worrying at time but its good to know she'll always put everyone before herself, no matter what the consequences." - ''Said by Konrad Howells when asked what he thinks of Yvette Claridge. Yvette Claridge|caption = Trained Medic of the Northwind Naval Infantry|Row 1 title = Full Name|Row 1 info = Yvette Jessica Claridge|Row 2 title = Age|Row 2 info = Twenty-Four|Row 3 title = Gender|Row 3 info = Female|Row 4 title = Affiliation|Row 4 info = Kingdom of Stormwind|Row 5 title = Occupation|Row 5 info = Marine Recruit|Row 6 title = P.o.B|Row 6 info = Lakeshire|Row 7 title = Residence|Row 7 info = Lakeshire|Row 8 title = Marital Status|Row 8 info = In a Relationship|image = File:WoWScrnShot_021916_132249.jpg}} Basic Information Trained in the ways of the Light, a soft heart and high spirited, Yvette Claridge is a gentle woman with a kind nature. She has previously served with the Lionmaw Vanguard, remaining as a recruit throughout her time there before moving on to being the Fighting Sixth's only Battle-Chaplain. She has now dedicated her time to the Northwind Naval Infantry, being one of their trained medics. Appearance Long and well maintained golden brown locks of curled hair frame a face showing soft and gentle looking features surrounded by unblemished pale skin. Her lips are like two rose petals, petite in size and light in colour. All this building this woman up to be a seemingly frail yet sweet soul. She would have her fringe clipped back with simple black grips, allowing her to see much better. Not many blemishes would be on this woman body, though there are a few scars and discoloration patches on her skin across her arms and torso. Beneath her right eye would be a black beauty spot, making her appear rather mature despite her relatively young age. Her lips are plump and a deep rouge colour, she covers some of the blemishes on her face with some make-up, hiding a long scar across her nose with powder and showing off her eyes with dark mascara. Floating in the air around her would be sweet perfume, a mixture of flowers and fruits that isn't too strong. A horrific and relatively new burn mark would be located upon the right side of her abdomen, stretching across her hip slightly and appears to be somewhat jagged. The scar tissue is deep and extremely thick on the surface of her skin, looking rather ugly. Voice & Personality Her voice is soft, yet audible; speaking with class and manners, showing off her tutor-age in her early years of being a child. With such a voice, Yvette would come across as rather warm and inviting, kind to those around her. A delicate and shy personality, Yvette had quite a sheltered life away from horrifying sights such as wars and devoted her time to becoming a Priestess of the Light in Stormwind. With this training, Yvette is very elegant and kind, treating those around her with respect. Clothing & Equipment Draped in simple yet clean clothing, Yvette isn't one for bold and outgoing outfits, though the clothing she does wear would always be fashionable and matching to a certain extent. Despite what outfit she is in, Yvette would always have this silver brooch pinned to the left side of her dresses or shirts - It is in the shape of a cross with a single diamond encrusted into the middle of the cross. In addition, dangling from her neck would be a neatly fashioned silver chain with a cross attached to that, something similar in fashion would also be located around her left wrist, sharing the same charm. Her earlobes would be pierced and she would either have a beautiful set of pearls or small silver hoops, simple yet seem to work for every outfit. Located on her person at all times would be her brown and tattered looking libram, that being attached to her belt by two brown leather straps, keeping it holstered and steadily in place. Beside this libram would be a silver chain that keeps the book closed, a small silver lock a part of the chain as well. Past Experiences Growing up in Lakeshire wasn't all that difficult for Yvette. She grew up with a loving set of parents who cherished her as well as her Brother, Elijah - However both were quite busy due to both of them being enlisted in the Army, same regiment. Yvette's father was a Paladin and a grand one at that in here eyes, reaching the rank of Corporal in the Twenty-Eight Swordsmen Regiment under his majesty - Her mother being a highly trained Mage, Cryomancer specifically. Aspiring to be like her father, Yvette began training to be a Paladin and became a Squire underneath Sir Frederick Hall. She trained for weeks and weeks with him, slowly growing stronger and more intelligent as days went by. Swordsmanship, polishing armor, tending to horses, learning how to cook over a basic camp fire, Sir Hall taught her many things. Most things taught were lost after a horrific accident. Upon the day of one of her training sessions with horseback riding, something seems to have startled Yvette's horse as well as the saddle not being fastened correctly and resulted in the horse rearing back on its hind legs before suddenly falling, collapsing atop of Yvette. Crushing her lower body, Yvette fell unconscious and did not awake for almost a week - Barely remaining alive due to such a horrific accident. However, Yvette eventually awoke to find she had lost the ability to feel her legs as well as walk, confining her to her room and a chair. Her dreams of becoming a Paladin tarnished by such a freak accident, Yvette remained in her room mostly and quietly studied, unable to do much for herself other than read and write. It took years for Yvette to finally be able to walk once more, however that is not where her her tragic story ends. Being able to walk with crutches and slowly moving to being able to walk with a walking stick, Yvette powered on and worked extremely hard to where she is right now. Upon waiting for her parents return home from being deployed out on tour, Yvette finds a messenger at her doorstep to reveal that neither of her parents would return. Losing her home, her family and her dreams being shattered, Yvette was left homeless for many years on the streets of Stormwind, only managing to get on by with scraps of food and the petty donations given by passers by. Yvette was alone. Embraced by the Light Years rolled on, Yvette's situation did not grow any better however not any worse either. Still managing to scamper on with petty donations and scraps of food she could find, Yvette was approached by a robed man who's face was shrouded by the shadow of his hood. He spoke to Yvette of her affiliation and thoughts of the Light, exchanging conversation for hours at a time. The man helped Yvette to the Cathedral, offered her clean clothing as well as warm food and somewhere to rest safely for the evening, giving her a fresh new outlook on things. Yvette's faith in the Light by this simple mans kindness grew stronger once more, studying and training quite hard in the Library in the Keep as well as the Cathedral, being taught by the Clerics and Priests situated there. The Light had never left Yvette, it was merely dormant for some time. She remained in the Cathedral, keeping her head down and earning her keep by cleaning and helping with the wounded and the lost that wander into the Cathedral at any given time, eventually completing her training in becoming a Cleric of the Stormwind Cathedral. Tour of Duty Despite having such a timid and shy nature, Yvette was approached by a Corporal of the Lionmaw Vanguard in regards to joining up with the regiment due to her skills with the Light and how she is with others. With burdens from the past creeping up, Yvette accepted and began her training as a Recruit of the Vanguard. She met several new people and began expressing herself in ways she would have never imagined should she had stayed in Stormwind and remained a caretaker of the Cathedral. Serving with one deployment and many missions in the Vanguard, Yvette felt as though her training was not adequate enough for such an occupation, so instead she retired from the Vanguard and began some more training at Northshire Abbey. There she came across a band of Light orientated men and women who were led by the former Captain of the Fighting Sixth, Arthedun Averheim. With his training, as well as others under his banner, Yvette grew into a fine woman and an even greater Medic. Despite such a short time with the Northshire Abbey, Arthedun Averheim was called back to active duty and offered a hand to those under his banner at the Abbey to join him once more under the banner of the Fighting Sixth. Unfortunately, the reason Yvette left the Vanguard was to avoid war, however felt she had grown strong enough to follow them into battle, becoming their only Battle-Chaplain for quite some time. After serving in two tours and several other missions, Yvette escaped the Army life once more for a much more relaxed one - However ripples were thrown into her pond as money became even tighter than before and was now requested to be in the Northwind Naval Infantry. With a heavy heart, Yvette signed up for the Naval Infantry and now remains as a Marine Recruit.